Life
by MysticSpade
Summary: Life Locking eyes for a second, you stare at crimson red orbs. Like reflecting a mirror, hazel orbs glance back. The boy’s eyes are so cold yet tantalizing. The girl’s eyes are so innocent yet sweet. How could opposites attract? The boy doesn’t g


Life

Locking eyes for a second, you stare at crimson red orbs.

Like reflecting a mirror, hazel orbs glance back.

The boy's eyes are so cold yet tantalizing.

The girl's eyes are so innocent yet sweet.

How could opposites attract?

The boy doesn't give you a chance, while the girl is happy-go-lucky.

A story once told was indeed filled with sorrow.

Full of love, yet broken once more. How did this happen?

Nobody knows.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finishing off her poem, Mikan smiled a painful smile as memories flashed in her mind.

"Natsume!!! Lets get some howalons!!!" A young brunette said.

" Hn, come on, lets go……." A raven haired boy agrees.

" Want one Natsume??" Mikan Sakura asks.

"Sure." Natsume Hyuuga responded touching the girl's lips to get a bite of her candy.

"Ne!! Natsume!! That was my first kiss you stole!!"

"Oh well………….."

A sudden group of men snatched the young fire caster.

"Who are they?"

"I don't know."

"Natsume!!! Don't leave!!!!" The brunette cried.

" We'll meet someday Polka, until then, remember me………………….."

Stepping down the stairs, Mikan wavered a small smile toward her friends, Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko.

" That was a beautiful poem Mikan!!!" A pink haired girl called Anna exclaimed.

" It was so touching!!!" A midnight blue haired girl called Nonoko cried out.

"It was a piece of art dummy, I'm really surprised with you." A raven haired girl called Hotaru said before giving her friend a hug.

Surprised, Mikan motions Anna and Nonoko to join.

" Anyone else who joins my rare hugs are expected to give my 100 rabbits." Hotaru explained.

" But since you're my friends, it's reduced to 99.99 rabbits."

"Mou! Hotaru!!!!"

Leaning against the wall, a raven haired fire caster is smirking. 'Mikan,…… I told you we'd meet again. For now, I'll let you be…………..'

The brunette suddenly looked around spotting the fire caster.

'Wow, he looks familiar,……………………. wait!!! He's Natsume!!!!!'

Ending the joined hug, Mikan ran over to Natsume.

'Dang it!! I let her see me!! Even with my years of special training!!!!' Natsume thought.

"Natsume!!!!!" Mikan cried out for.

" Polka,………………. Nice to see you again."

"I'm SO happy to see you again!!!!"

Giving him a big hug and a sweet kiss, she hugged him once more. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he gave her another kiss.

Blushing 10 different shades of red, she quickly called her friends over.

"Hotaru!! Anna!! Nonoko!!!!"

Walking toward the brunette, they waved hi.

"So? Who's that guy your with Mikan?" Anna asked.

"Well, he's my frie-." Natsume interrupted her sentence. "I'm her boyfriend,Natsume,Natsume Hyuuga."

" Seriously? Are you kidding us?" The twins asked.

"Prove it."

Wrapping his arms around her waist again, he gave her a long kiss before glaring.

Snapping pictures rapidly at the couple, Hotaru thinks of how much money its worth.

"Oh,……………… nice meeting you Hyuuga-kun."

Leaving the couple, the twins go to get some food.

" Why don't you get me some crab idiot? I'm hungry and you owe me, a LOT."

"Ok Hotaru!!!"

Grinning happily, Mikan set out to the table.

"Listen up Hyuuga, don't you dare hurt the baka's feelings,………. Or else………………….."

"Imai, chillax(OOC huh?), enjoy yourself here, I can't possibly hurt Polka's feelings!"

"Just because you're the dummy's boyfriend doesn't mean you can do anything to her, because if you do, you will PAY big time, and I mean BIG time."

" Ok, whatever."

"I'm back! Here's your food Hotaru!!!"

"Yeah yeah…………"

Leaving the two, Hotaru left to eat.

"Why don't we dance?"

"Hn, I guess,………………"

Twirling and gliding on the floor, Mikan smiled happily as Natsume stared at her. He couldn't help but look at the girl. She was even prettier than before. Wrapping her into a kiss, he finally said. " You're mine Polka."

Hope you liked it! Review!!! :D


End file.
